


Their Special Day

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: Luckily having the day off with no work, Gaku and Tenn decided to start their day with getting each other something before going to the ******** where they originally planned for this specific day. Their thorough organised planned day had also have different sorts of unforeseen events that would soon befall on the two whether it was good or bad.(In short: fluff moments are plotted around the whole story because I am also a sucker for GakuTenn fluff)Written for the IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2019!
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku (mentioned), Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku (brotp), Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Their Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrelacadente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrelacadente/gifts).



The winter morning was much more colder than usual and even with the heater on, their house was still a little bit chilly to be getting out of bed and start their day off nice and early.

Luckily, they needn't to worry about the cold as the two were perfectly warm with the shared covers over them and their significant's warmth right besides them.

Being more of an early riser, Gaku awoke first. The whole house was completely silent and peaceful and could even hear the birds singing and chirping away probably perched up on the tree that was next to the bedroom window.

The first thing Gaku saw was the white ceiling as he was laying on his back. Thinking it was too early to be awake(even though it was nearly lunchtime now), Gaku placed his right arm over his eyes and tried to fall back asleep but it was futile, already feeling wide awake for some reason.

Unable to fall back asleep, Gaku groaned and turned to his left side to see if that would work and yet when he did, he saw his beloved significant. Tenn who was right besides him sleeping with a serenest face and the more Gaku focus, he could hear the soft sound of Tenn's breathing.

Gaku smiled unintentionally and sat up feeling like he is the most luckiest man to have someone like Tenn to be with and going out with, even if he was a shitty brat at times. They have been going out for almost a year now and already living together in a cottage for several months.

Whiles gazing down at Tenn, Gaku couldn't resist any longer. Reaching his finger out, he started caressing Tenn's face lovingly. He wouldn't usually do something as bold as that but whiles reminiscing about the past, he couldn't help but be grateful to fate.

As Gaku carried on caressing Tenn's face and gently poking his cheeks from time to time, Tenn's face lightly scrunched up and before long, his eyes slowly fluttered opened showing how much he isn't a morning person with his eyes drooping and looking listless as he blinks a few times.

"Mmm... Gaku?" Tenn's voice was quiet and a little hoarse from waking up.

"Morning Tenn."

Gaku's finger backed away from Tenn and his hand was set on the bed supporting his sitting position whiles Tenn tried to sit up using both of his hands to support his torso up and earning a yawn from it.

"Gaku, was you touching my face just then?" Tenn tried to pull a serious gaze and voice but failed as waking up was already a lot of effort for Tenn.

Gaku averted his eyes away from Tenn and muttered so that maybe Tenn wouldn't be able to hear what he said.

"....Maybe... "

Tenn's eyes narrowed a bit more focusing his stare on Gaku. "You have haven't you? Doing that to a vulnerable sleeping person, how scandalous."

"... You brat... " Gaku groaned. Well, it was quite worth it as well Gaku also thought but never said out loud. "Anyway, I'm gonna go make breakfast okay? You can stay in bed a little longer if you like as well."

Outstretching his hand towards Tenn, Gaku removed a piece of hair that was out of placed and over Tenn's eyes and tucked it back before giving a quick kiss on Tenn's forehead.

Tenn's face soon turned bright red and before he could even utter an insult, Gaku already left the room leaving him stunned. He was too tired to go after him and his head so instead, Tenn flopped onto the bed again and covered his face with the covers.

"Th-that idiot!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After laying in the comfy bed for a while, Tenn decided to finally get up and go downstairs to meet with Gaku and have breakfast together before it gets too late for them to do anything on this day.

The smell of the pancakes Gaku was making overfilled the bedroom as Gaku had left the door half opened and now hearing his stomach rumbling and craving for sweet pancakes, Tenn lazily got out of bed and walked out to go to the dining room.

When Tenn entered the dining room, he saw that Gaku was finishing up plating the pancakes and adding fresh berries and cream on it as well. The pancakes in general were normal and simple with the light browning on top that was soon to be covered by the cream.

Adding the last berry on top, Gaku gave a relief sigh feeling relieved that he didn't mess anything up like usual and satisfied to see how perfect the pancakes turned out to be. He then noticed that he wasn't alone anymore and when he turned to see if there was a person with him, he saw Tenn at the entrance of the dining room that was also next to the kitchen openly staring at him with keen eyes.

"So you finally got up then huh? Breakfast is ready." Gaku mentioned before taking the pancakes and setting them down on the dining table. Whiles Gaku was setting the pancakes down, Tenn slowly walked to his seat wondering why Gaku actually made pancakes in the first place and sat down with his pancakes in front of him. 

As they both started to eat the pancakes, Tenn wondered why Gaku would make something like pancakes even though he knows that it might go very wrong like last time when he burnt the pancake to a crisp and almost set their cottage on fire. Tenn had an idea of why but it wouldn't hurt to ask right?

He watched Gaku as he was still leisurely eating the pancakes and when Gaku looked up because he felt a pair of eyes staring at him for a while, Tenn had the chance and asked.

"What's with the fancy pancakes you made? Normally, you just make something more bland and boring." He asked.

Gaku raised his brow and tilted his head a little not expecting Tenn to ask a question like that, he thought it was obvious why and Tenn should know the reason but maybe he was just playing about. Either way, swallowing the pancake piece he put in his mouth, Gaku spoke. 

"Since today is special, I thought I might make something special too."

"I thought you had work at your family's soba restaurant?"

Gaku's mother side of the family owned a soba restaurant and normally Gaku works there to earn money and help his family out as well. Whiles his father and his side of the family, he is the general and the king's loyal knight in the kingdom. Originally, Gaku's father wanted Gaku to also work for the Royals and become the next general but knowing how the Kingdom system works, he doesn't want to be associate with those Royals.

"I told my mother that I'll be having today off and work tomorrow instead, How about you? I thought you had to go and help out at the bakery today?"

Tenn's parents unfortunately died when he and his younger twin brother Riku were only mere children due to them being in the spirit class and having to be force to work for the King and his dirty work. The human class is more dominant than the spirit class and there was only a few who was in the spirit class in the Kingdom. 

Since the spirits had some kind of magic element they were born with, the humans feared their powers and think they were curse and evil monsters. Realising how handy the spirits can be in war when fighting other Kingdoms, the King decided for all the spirits will work and protect the Royal family. 

Sadly, many spirits die from overworking, tortured or even killed by the other human guards who finds humour when doing something like that when the King isn't looking that is, mistreated by everyone and can find no happiness. It was like being trapped in a cage, having no freedom in the Kingdom or inside the castle walls where they work.

Tenn's father had two powers that he was born with which were wind and ice whiles the mother only had one which was flowers, when they gave born to Riku and Tenn, both Tenn and Riku had the wind power but Tenn got the wind power from his father whiles Riku received the flower from his mother.

Tenn's parents didn't want him and Riku to suffer like they were so they hid the fact about having any children from the King and took Tenn and Riku to a secret passage way to escape from the castle and go to the Capital where they can live in peace and have freedom as long as they don't show their powers to anyone or in public. 

Tenn and Riku were only eight years old when they had to leave and enter the Capital all by themselves but luckily, a middle age woman who seemed to be in her late forties took Tenn and Riku in when she saw them sitting on the streets at night. Her name was Kyoko and she owns a bakery all by herself as her husband died during a mission from the King and had no children of her own so she adored Tenn and Riku greatly not knowing that they were actually spirits.

About a week later, the King discovered that Tenn's parents had a child with the hidden room and passage way they had and so, was executed in public by burning at the stake. Both Tenn and Riku watched as their parents were burnt alive but had no tears, if they would've cried then everyone would have suspicions of the two so they had to stay quiet. It was painful for them to watch and not cry and yet, they noticed that their parents were smiling the whole time probably glad knowing that Tenn and Riku are still alive and well and now, they can finally rest.

Till this day, Tenn still helps out with the bakery earning money as well and somewhat feeling in debt to Kyoko for giving him and Riku a home being happy and free.

"Kyoko-san said that she'll be fine running the shop by herself and said it's a special day for me so I should take a day off anyway and can work tomorrow if I wanted to."

Secretly, Tenn had been talking about this day and how it is special to him to Kyoko and when he mentions how he still needs to work at the bakery still to help Kyoko, she insisted on Tenn taking a day off and instead, work on the next day if he wanted to.

Gaku narrowed his eyes having his lips curve into a big grin when Tenn explained his excuse. "Oh so she knows as well does she? Have you've been talking about it with her?"

"Of course not."

Tenn averted his eyes so that Gaku wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying but when he had a quick glance at Gaku, he could see his big cheeky grin making Tenn go a little red.

"Anyway, I'm surprised that these pancakes actually taste good. Why can't you make breakfast like this everyday?" Changing the subject, Tenn took another bite of the pancake emphasising on what he said about it being good trying to provoke Gaku so that he wouldn't dwell further about Kyoko knowing.

Gaku's brow slightly twitched hearing Tenn mock him per usual. "Well why don't you do breakfast duty and I do dinner instead if you're going to try and pick a fight with me, I'm sure you can make better pancakes and other breakfast meals." He then took a bite of the piece of pancake he cut off and ate it turning his head in annoyance.

"No, because if you make dinner I know for a fact that you're going to make soba every time." Both Tenn and Gaku knew that if Gaku was the one who making dinner, he'll be making soba nearly every single day and Tenn never want that to ever happen before he might lose his sanity because of that.

"Then stop being a brat about it then and just eat your pancakes in peace."

"Stop with the name calling, it's unseemly." Tenn had gotten used to Gaku calling him a brat and even close to actually liking it but for now, he would like to enjoy his pancake after giving Gaku the light tease of his cooking skills and carried on eating peacefully. He also didn't want to admit anything about liking Gaku calling him a brat as his pride was too high.

"Sometimes calling you a brat is the right word to use for you." Gaku mentioned cutting off another piece of the pancake before putting it in his mouth whiles closing his eyes, full of confidence of what he said. He would usually call Tenn an 'angel' or anything that comes close to a compliment but that was only in his head when he would say it. There was no way he'll admit thinking that Tenn was an angel unless it was for teasing only purposes then yes he would.

With both of them having a strong sense of pride in themselves, both didn't wanted to admit anything to each other.

However, just as Gaku opened his eyes again wondering why there was a long silence, he felt a cold gust of wind for some reason before seeing a sharp bladed knife that was the colour of light blue.

Tenn held the knife made out of cold ice close to Gaku's face and glared at Gaku with an unamused face, he had used his powers to create a small but sharp knife whiles Gaku wasn't looking and now threatening him with one. Intentionally, Tenn wanted Gaku to close his mouth the first time when Gaku mentioned him being a brat but now mentioning it twice, he wasn't that happy of that.

Gaku quietly gulped down his fears and grinned at Tenn trying to hide the fact that he is slightly terrified of Tenn.

"You wouldn't." Gaku scoffed.

Tenn wasn't anticipating that Gaku would be so bold to say something like that which made everything more amusing.

"Oh really?"

Tenn's lips curved into a grin, how amusing this is Tenn thought wondering how long will Gaku's confidence break? Slowly coming closer whiles almost sitting on top of the table where Gaku was and pointing the knife closer, Tenn and only Tenn heard the faint noise of bells.

His whole expression changes and he looked up to try and figure out where the bell noise is coming from, he then finally realise who and where was the source of the bells ringing coming from.

Tenn backs away from Gaku shattering the knife at will into small pieces of ice disappearing and then stood up, he'd already finished his pancakes whiles Gaku had a little bit left.

Tenn gave a quick glance to Gaku seeing hos puzzled he looked on what just happened and why Tenn just suddenly shattered the knife for no reason, Tenn smiled at Gaku thinking how cute Gaku can be when he's all puzzled and confused like that. "You're right, I wouldn't do such a thing because I'm nice."

Walking away towards the entrance, Tenn exited the dining room leaving a confused and perplexed Gaku in the room who just couldn't finish his pancakes after that. He wasn't sure what just happened but could feel his heart beating faster than usual, Tenn's mischievous across Gaku's mind again almost making his heart skip a beat.

He scoffed at himself feeling like a fool right now and smiled.

"Haha. Not only you're a brat, you're also the person who I fell in love with." Gaku muttered under his breath before standing up and walking to go see where Tenn was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Gaku left the dining room and would be cleaning the plates up later, he saw that the front door was opened and that Tenn was outside looking up at the sky.

He wondered what was Tenn doing standing at the front door like that and walked towards where Tenn was and stood besides him. They lived in a normal size cottage that they'd bought from an old man who was selling it since he was going to live in the Capital, the cottage was in the outskirts of the Capital and is just in the outer edges of the forest but was still a few miles away from the city and the middle of the forest which makes it perfect for the pair.

Tenn would be able to use his powers freely with no worries on anyone seeing him but still be a little cautious about it since sometimes people do tend to walk through the forest to feel the freshness of nature and not the Capital where it's always busy. Whiles still living close enough to the Capital where they're able to walk to was still handy as they needed to go to buy food whiles they get water from the well besides their cottage and go to work as well.

Now that Gaku was besides Tenn hoping to get his attention and him explaining what he was doing, he still didn't receive an answer sadly and would have to result in asking directly instead.

"Hey Tenn, why are just standing here for? Why did you leave all of a sudden?" The moment he said that, Tenn was still quiet whiles Gaku gave quick glances over to him wondering when will he speak and explain. Getting the feeling that Tenn won't be saying anything still, he was about to ask again until Tenn finally spoke.

"Shush, He's coming." Hushing Gaku up, Tenn narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the sky seemingly waiting for someone or something.

Just as Tenn hushed Gaku, Gaku suddenly felt a soft breeze out of know where and when he looked back up he saw a sphere of petals in the sky with some of the petals flying off or moving due to the wind.

He watched as it came closer and as the sphere of petals was close to the ground, all of the petals scattered revealing a red haired man who looked almost like Tenn wearing a yukata that had many shades of red. His eyes were covered by his hair as the gentle wind continues until his foot touched the ground, a bell sound was then heard by Gaku and Tenn as Gaku noticed the two bells that was on his left side.

As the petals landed on the ground and the wind seized down, the red haired who had his eyes close and head down when landing back on the ground smiled before opening his eyes before looking up at Gaku and Tenn who saw his beautiful ruby sunset eyes. The red haired then began to make a soft giggling noise before speaking.

"Hi Tenn-nii!"

The red haired began to run specifically at Tenn and when reaching him, he gave a big warm embrace to Tenn. Whiles he was running, Gaku could hear the two bells on his left side that was attached to his outfit jingle.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Tenn-nii? How have you been?" the red haired questioned, still embracing Tenn.

Tenn returned the embrace back to red haired wrapping his arms around the other's back which made Gaku question on if Tenn knew this person but then again, this person knows Tenn's name so he knew it wasn't someone bad. When Tenn finally released the hug and having some distance with each other, he immediately hit the redhead's head painfully making him whine in pain and Gaku's mouth gaped open, concerned for the red haired.

"Riku! You shouldn't be using your powers and flying about like that! What happens if someone sees you?! They're going to alert the knights and guards and would find you and bring your head to the King! Are you an idiot?!"

"Oww~ Tenn-nii that really hurt you know!" Riku whined. As he rubbed his head to soothe the pain, he saw another man with Tenn and instantly knew who it was. 

"Ah! You're Tenn-nii's lover aren't you? Gaku right?"

"Huh?"

Riku quickly walked towards Gaku ignoring Tenn's words and questions and proceeded to stare at him with a big grin and sparkly eyes.

"When I left Tenn-nii and Kyoko-san to live with Iori at the shrine where Iori was living at, I was so worried about Tenn-nii being lonely but one day when I was visiting the bakery, Tenn-nii told me that he found someone special and was going to live with them." Riku said, inching closer purposefully to Gaku in fascination on Tenn's lover. 

"Tenn-nii also mentioned how that person is quite handsome and a very sweet guy and that person is you, Ya.o.to.me Ga.ku!"

"Riku!" Tenn shouted. 

Riku averted his focus from Gaku to Tenn and saw that Tenn's face was red as well as biting his lips. Riku tilted his head in confusion upon seeing Tenn's expression to be rather embarrassed?

"Ohh~ So the brat can actually compliment someone?" Gaku smirked turning to have a clearer look at Tenn. When Gaku finally composed himself from chuckling too much seeing Tenn's rare reaction, Gaku looked over at Riku and after a moment when Riku realise a pair of eyes staring at him and looked over in Gaku's direction, Gaku spoke.

"So Riku right? Are you by any chance Tenn's younger twin brother?" Gaku had known about Tenn's backstory and how he had a younger twin brother who had just left recently to live with someone else when he and Tenn first met.

"Mhm! I am Tenn-nii's younger twin brother, we have two matching gold bells that's on my left side whiles Tenn should be on the right..... " When mentioning about the bells, Riku came closer to inspect Tenn's clothes and notice how the bells weren't there. "Tenn-nii! Where are your bells. Father and Mother told us to keep them with us everywhere so that we will be protected, I know that Father gave you his special short sword but still!"

Having a short sword that his Father gave him? Was that why Tenn brought a sword with him when they moved in Gaku thought, he never really wanted to question Tenn about anything in case if it was something too personal but Gaku did had some guesses on why and this wasn't really one of ideas he had.

Seeing Riku pout with his cheeks puffed out, Tenn sighed and lifted his shirt up a little. "Calm down Riku, it's here. I don't want it to get damage or anyone to hear it so I hid it under my shirt."

Whiles showing it Riku, Gaku also didn't know Tenn had been wearing them bells either but that's probably because Tenn did hide the bells under his shirt and maybe when they're asleep as well. Them bells and that sword is really important to Tenn Gaku noted.

"Anyway. How is it living with that Iori Izumi person in the shrine? Why are you even here anyway? Isn't the shrine doing something special today?" Tenn asked, changing the topic and wanting to ask that question at the start when Riku came.

"Living with Iori has always been fun and even sometimes Iori can be a massive jerk, he's still nice and friendly! The shrine is also holding a party like thing to celebrate one of the Gods and Iori told me I would be performing a dance so I'm wearing this fancy yukata, doesn't it look nice?" Riku spun around showing all the thrills of the yukata and the detail embroidery that went into it.

Riku then stopped and looked specifically at Tenn with keen eyes, there was a big smirk on his face as he came closer to Tenn and pointed at him. "But today is also special for you isn't it Tenn-nii? It's your first anniversary on dating Gaku-san right? I was wondering whether or not you would be doing anything special since you've already bought a house together and lived together for several months now. Soon you'll be getting married!" Riku laughed.

It was about a year and eight months when Tenn and Gaku first met and after those eight months, Gaku had asked Tenn out with of course, Tenn saying yes. Several months later, they then bought the cottage together and now today, five months later, it's their first anniversary since they've started dating.

Whiles Riku was laughing at his own joke about getting married very soon, Gaku and Tenn stood still with their gaze focusing on the trees or anything that isn't a person. It was a little embarrassing when someone says something like that but obviously Riku doesn't know that from his outgoing nature. Gaku never knew that Tenn had actually been talking about nearly everything to Riku thought he didn't really mind but was just surprised to hear that, whiles Tenn felt stupid for some reason.

Riku stopped laughing for a moment and all of a sudden walked towards Gaku standing in front of in with a now serious expression.

"Thank you Gaku-san." Riku said, bowing sincerely. 

"You knew that Tenn-nii was a spirit because of his carelessness on using his powers that night and yet, you didn't care and treated him like equals. Thank you for that, thank you so much."

Gaku wasn't expecting Riku to say that but when he could tell how Riku was really grateful to him, he smiled and patted Riku's head. "It's no problem Riku, the spirit class and the human class are the same to me and nothing different that's all."

Feeling the gentle pat from Gaku, Riku could tell why Tenn had fallen in love with this person and was relieved that Tenn had finally found someone worth keeping and staying with forever. If only Tenn would show more affection to him Riku thought. After a moment, Riku lifted his head back up and stood up straight backing away a little. "Well anyway, I'll visit you again Gaku-san and Tenn-nii! And you can tell me how today was then!"

"Wait." Tenn said.

Riku turned to look at Tenn and tilted his head. "What is it Tenn-nii?"

Coming closer to Riku, Tenn grasped onto one of Riku's hand and smiled saying "Good luck with the performance and do your very best okay?" before giving him one last hug.

"Mhm, I will!" Riku cheered "Goodbye!"

Turning back around, new petals started forming in the air by Riku and then created a sphere around Riku like last time. As the petals and the wind covered Riku's appearance so that people wouldn't see him, he then left the ground and flew off leaving a trail of petals falling.

Whiles watching Riku take off, Tenn turned to look at Gaku who also did the same and look at Tenn.

"Well then Tenn, shall we start getting ready and go to the Capital for the day?"

"Yes but you also need to clean the plates as well?"

Both gave each other a triumphant gaze and started heading back in their cottage.

Now arriving at the Capital after having some set backs when preparing, Tenn and Gaku decided to split up and meet back around an hour so that they can find a gift for each other from the shops that were everywhere in the Capital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After the one hour had been, Tenn and Gaku met back at where they started which was at the entrance of the shopping centre and saw the other holding a bag that presumably has the gift inside.

"I'm guessing you're ready now?" Gaku asked.

"Yes, shouldn't the bag I'm holding is a big enough clue for you to guess? I didn't buy anything for myself you know, I only wanted to go to the Capital for your gift." Tenn raised the bag where the gift was emphasising on how he was holding a bag. Gaku only scoffed and he and Tenn 

before he and Gaku started walking out of the shopping centre.

"You don't usually go to the Capital do you? You usually go when you have work and if there was any kind of special occasions going on."

"That's right."

"Is that why you usually where this hooded cape?" Gaku poked the top of Tenn's head multiple of times as even now, Tenn had his hood up covering his face features. "Don't you look more suspicious when wearing that?"

"No. Everyone normally where's a hooded cape when it's cold or even for casual wear because of them probably wanting privacy or something, I'm not the only one."

As Tenn and Gaku walked past various of ads and posters on the walls, Tenn took an interest in one of them and stopped in his track to get a closer inspection. He must've missed all of the ads and posters on the way in if he never seen this particular one.

Gaku wondered what was Tenn looking at and when he took a look at the ad on the wall, it was about an aquarium that had just recently been opened and now have jellyfish added that is shown as the main on the ad.

"Do you want to go there Tenn?" He asked peering over to look at Tenn who had his eyes fixated on the ad.

Hearing Gaku's voice and seeing how close he was, Tenn quickly turned his head trying not look interested in that ad as his eyes kept glancing back a few times on the it wanting to look at it bit longer. "No thank you, I was only loo-" His words were cut off with Gaku speaking over him with a stern voice.

"Just admit it already, we have plenty of time left to spare so why not go?"

Tenn didn't want to admit wanting to go to the aquarium but after seeing that Gaku wouldn't be taking no as an answer he sighed in defeat and turned his head avoiding eye contact with Gaku.

"F-fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Luckily, on the ad there was the location and when it was opened till so they wouldn't need to go ask anybody and when they've arrived as expected, many children with parents and clingy couples were there as well.

The aquarium just opened half an hour and yet, it was already packed making Tenn a little more than anxious with how many humans there were and the fact that he has a high chance on being found out if he uses his powers by accident.

Seeing how anxious Tenn was, Gaku immediately took Tenn's hand and held it tight wanting to assure him that it was fine.

"G-Gaku, it's embarrassing if you hold my hand in public like this." Tenn muttered, his face was covered by his hood but his face was just as red as before.

"You're the one who's being covered right now. So don't complain." Gaku said having a firm voice planning on not letting go whether or not Tenn agrees.

He dragged Tenn inside the building and paid for the ticket to go inside where all the fishes, jellyfish and other sea animals that were there. The aquarium was almost completely dark but with the tanks having crystals in them that were colour changing, it made the whole aquarium light up with different vibrant colour creating a magical and romantic like atmosphere. 

What caught Tenn's attention was the tank filled with jellyfishes and instantly, he felt his worries fade away. He'd let Gaku's hand go and fast paste his way to the jellyfish tank touching the glass and watching the jellyfishes move in fascination. 

Gaku followed Tenn behind soon after he'd let go and stayed quiet as Tenn was mesmerised by them, Tenn must've not seen any jellyfishes before and was probably the reason why he was so fixated on the ad of the aquarium. 

It was probably a good thing that they went to the aquarium so that Tenn could experience something new and different whiles Gaku was able to see a different side from the bratty sharp tongue side of Tenn. 

Whiles Gaku was admiring Tenn from behind, Tenn turned around and looked up at him having direct eye contact with him as he tugged on Gaku's sleeve.

"Let's go and explore around more."

Gaku could see how Tenn was enchanted by the aquarium from how his eyes had a small glint of fascination, his smile was also different. It was still small and yet, it was more genuine and filled with excitement just like a kid wanting to explore something new to them.

"You're just like a little child Tenn." Gaku couldn't help himself but to comment on Tenn with a hint of teasing going on as well.

"I am not!" Tenn pouted lightly turning his head but nonetheless, he'd let go of Gaku's sleeve and lowered his hand to hold Gaku's hand instead.

Having a good laugh to himself for a couple of moments, Gaku decided to quiet down his teasing for now. 

"Alright, whatever you say."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throughout the whole experience of exploring the aquarium, Gaku was now being the one who is getting dragged by the other. 

Sometimes when Gaku walks too slow for Tenn, Tenn would link arms with Gaku and dragged him like that for a bit so that he had no other choice but follow the same pace as him before he might trip. They both even went around the aquarium twice and had a rare opportunity to see one of the animals getting fed by the staffs. 

It had been just after two hours since Tenn and Gaku were in there and when Tenn finally agreed with Gaku about leaving soon and would need to start wrapping each other's gifts, they walked out of the aquarium seeing how the sun was slowly but surely starting to set.

"Did you have fun Tenn?" Gaku asked, he and Tenn were still holding hands as they walked out of the building seeing how the sun was slowly setting.

"I'm not a kid Gaku." Tenn sighed acting like his old self again. 

Maybe he and Tenn should go back again some day just to see Tenn's other side Gaku thought.

"Maybe so but your mentality is though."

Tenn glared at him with a cold stare not amused by what Gaku said. "What? Would you like to speak up again?"

Gaku could feel Tenn inching closer to himself and in normal circumstances Gaku would love Tenn showing more affection and love but right now, he knew, that Tenn's powerful heel will destroy his foot and break a few bones here and there.

As they were walking out, to Tenn's right, they heard the sound of a child crying. Tenn was the one who stopped and looked to see what was wrong and saw a little boy who looked about twelve was with a little girl presumably his sister who looked nine crying whiles sitting on the floor.

Feeling the urge to help them two, Tenn let go of Gaku's hand and walked up to them before kneeling down to their level and asking "What's wrong?"

The little boy and girl looked at Tenn with scared faces and sniffled before speaking up. 

"Mommy and Daddy are gone." The little boy spoke.

"Y-yeah" The girl sniffled. "We was with them in their looking at all those fishes but we couldn't find them after so we went out here to see if they were here and.... they're not here." She then started crying as her brother patted her head gently trying to assure her even though he was also scared to lose his mother and father.

They must've gotten lost in the aquarium and their parents must be inside still Tenn thought trying his best to calm both of the two down whiles Gaku was right behind him not knowing what to do either. It wouldn't be ideal to go back in and try and find them in case if they come back, waiting for their parents to arrive would be the best option but Tenn and Gaku needed to find a way to stop the kids from crying before it'll be making too much of a scene.

However, how can they stop the two kids from crying when their parents are not with them? 

With little option left and a tremble sigh, Tenn raised both of his hand in front of the kids. 

It got their attention as they started feeling a unexpected cool breeze before watching tiny ice forming in Tenn's hand and starting to make an ice sculpture of a little animal, the boy and girl watched curiously on how Tenn was doing that and was ultimately amazed by what Tenn was doing. 

"Wow! How can you do that?" The boy said with a wowed face. 

"Yea! It's so cool!" The girl cheered. 

Thankfully, Tenn's idea worked. The children were not crying anymore and there was not many people staring either.

Tenn sighed in his mind, relieved to see them not crying no more and more interested with what he was making. After Tenn was finish, it was a little rabbit that he made which was his speciality as he usually was mastering his ice skills for making an ice rabbit which is why Gaku knew what Tenn was.

Gaku watched as Tenn gave the little boy the rabbit first and was starting to make another one for the little girl until he was struck with a sudden realisation of something. Tenn was in public using his powers.

"Wait! Tenn- !"

"Monster!"

Gaku was interrupted as a women from behind him shouted and pointed at Tenn. Luckily, Tenn had his hood up and no one could see who he was however, people who were walking past stopped and stared at Tenn with either a fearful or disgusted look on their faces.

"That person is cursed!" Another women shouted who was next to the other one who'd commented. "Someone get the guards and take that thing to the King where they can get purified."

Whiles the two women carry on shouting out names at Tenn, Gaku tries his best not to lash out and stay calm with both of his fists tensed up.

Tenn was still knelt down holding the now finished ice rabbit and gave it to the girl with shaky hands. The little girl and boy looked at Tenn with worry wondering what was going on but Tenn didn't utter a single word, he kept quiet letting the two women say what they want with people also staring and starting to mutter.

He knew people would notice but guessed helping the two children was more important to him, the words that the two women said out loud hurt Tenn as it was repeated in Tenn's head more and more and thought to wait until they'll leave or the guards who patrols the city comes.

As Tenn remained silent, he heard a familiar voice.

"You two are both the monsters here!" 

It was Gaku. His voice harsh and outraged.

"It's sickening how you say that when you don't even know this person!" 

Both of the women and some other people who just happened to pass by gave their attention to Gaku instead of Tenn as he tensed his fists even more almost seeing his veins.

"H-huh, what do you- " 

"How dare you two say that to a person who is trying to help with two crying kids! You two should be the ones who should be purified you damn bitches!"

The two women was taken aback and was about to shout back at Gaku until the children's parents came rushing to where their kids were wondering what was going on.

Without thinking, Gaku clicked his tongue and grabbed Tenn's wrist pulling him up before running away from the scene. 

One of the women was about to speak up again but was stopped as her man came and wrapped his arms around both of the women.

"Hey now both of you, I'm sure that person will sort everything with that sinful monster" The man said with a laid-back tone.

He was one of the upper ranks who is knight to the King earning him a lot of money and women.

"And how do you know that?" The woman then wrapped her arms around the man's neck seductively.

"Yes please do tell us dear." Placing her hand on the man's chest, the other women spoke with a hushed tone.

"He's the son of the top general, Yaotome Gaku so I'm sure he'll sort everything out with that so called thing." The man then kissed both of the women's cheeks before walking away to go somewhere more private.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Having to leave in a manner like that, Gaku needed to find a way to get things off of Tenn's mind and the first thing that popped in his mind was to go to a soba restaurant that isn't his. 

Whiles dragging Tenn to the soba restaurant he knows near by, Tenn was mute with his head hanging low and his body almost being weightless.

Gaku cursed in his mind knowing all too well that Tenn already knew he might get caught but even so, he still helped those kids when they were crying. If only if humans weren't so simple minded and have some compassion for any of the spirits Gaku thought.

Now being inside the restaurant sitting at a table for two and having their soba that Gaku ordered in front of them, Gaku stared at Tenn as he weakly bit into the noodles dropping a few sometimes.

Tenn was definitely not himself Gaku thought straight away. There was no way Tenn would ever be severely effected by what them two women had said. 

"Hey Tenn, are you okay?" Gaku asked, he'd placed his utensil down and carried on staring at Tenn wanting him to give him eye contact at least.

Feeling Gaku's eyes staring at him, Tenn stopped what he was doing but didn't look up. "It's nothing, I'm fine really." he said in a hush tone.

Gaku clicked his tongue in irritant, he should've known it wouldn't be easy to get Tenn to express what he's thinking or feeling. So instead, Gaku just needed to push Tenn into confessing with the right words. 

"You're definitely not okay if you're acting like the way you are right now." Gaku said, his voice unyielding.

"....." 

Tenn couldn't counter the facts that Gaku had stated nor just ignore him before the situation might worsen, was it that obvious to Gaku?

Having his head hanging low for the majority of the time, Tenn finally looked forward at Gaku with a crestfallen expression.

"Why?" Tenn paused.

"Do you not think I'm weak? Do you not think of me differently now?" Tenn's eyes glisten with soon incoming tears as he was ashamed to admit what he was saying and what he was worrying about, there was no way Gaku will love a weak frail person like Tenn, he'll be alone once again just like when Riku left and the feeling of great loneliness overcame him.

Gaku was taken by surprise on what Tenn was fretting over about, he'd never knew Tenn would worry about something like that but the more he thought about it, the more he realise how Tenn is the type of person to think like that.

Even when Gaku was taken by surprise, he'd knew the answer as soon as Tenn utter the first question.

"Of course not." Gaku said straightforwardly. "You are still Tenn. And calling yourself weak is an understatement, you knew that didn't you how people might react when they see you doing that and yet, you still do it. That shows you aren't weak."

"......." Tenn gave Gaku a blank stare as he didn't seem to be convinced.

Feeling that Tenn isn't convince yet, Gaku sighed before carrying on. "Look, I still think of you the same alright? The only thing that has change is me hating the way spirits are being treated even more now, honestly do they not know any compassion? One day, I will rebel against the Kingdom if I have to, it needs to change and if no one is going to do it then I will."

"No!" Tenn shouted standing up unintentionally. "Please, you shouldn't do that." He said and sat back down, Tenn reached his hand out and gently embraced Gaku's tense fist. He shook his head in disagreement. 

"If you do that, you'll die. You'll die in the most horrific death that the King can think of for defending the spirit class, I wouldn't even be able to cope if you die Gaku." 

"Well, if I ever hear anyone talk trash about the spirit class then I would have to slap some sense into them and if they were to talk trash about you, then I have no choice but to end their life immediately."

"You're over exaggerating now." Tenn chuckled quietly to himself knowing that Gaku would probably do that with how his temper usually work.

Seeing Tenn's small smile that was barely visible, Gaku smiled and guessed Tenn is fine now but asked nonetheless.

"Are you okay now? Is there anything else that is still troubling?" he asked.

"Wow, aren't you being nosy." Tenn said in a deadpanned voice wanting to tease Gaku since it was a perfect opportunity, his intentions came through as Gaku burst out in anger.

"You br- !" 

"But thank you for your concern Gaku, but I'm fine now". Tenn interrupted, smiling delicately. "Now let's hurry and quickly eat, the sun is already setting isn't it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenn and Gaku left the restaurant feeling full and in a better mood than before, the sun was still setting with the soft orange colour of the sun just over the horizon.

Walking back to their cottage in the outskirt of the Kingdom and forest, they notice a donut stand that was still opened as they past by.

Gaku thought it was only fair to Tenn to get some donuts as they ate soba which was Gaku's favourite and donuts were Tenn's favourite, they bought ten in total with all of them being different flavours.

As they shared their donuts with each other by breaking half or even sharing a bite, they walked on the path through the forest and when they've arrived, the sun was gone, soon turning into the serene midnight sky. 

"Alright Tenn, you go upstairs and wrap the gift you bought whiles I go in the living room and wrap it there okay?" 

"Right and after let's get change, do your hair as well since it looks a little messy right now and we can then start heading back out again." Tenn added.

"My hair isn't that bad!" Gaku shot back, the sound of the door being unlocked as Gaku twisted the key with a bit too much force because of what Tenn said.

"Yes yes, now let's hurry up." Tenn urges Gaku to go inside the cottage, pushing him to go inside before himself entering the cottage and closing the door.

Two hours had past when they were finally done with their wrapping, attire and appearance. Within the two hours, Gaku and Tenn were separated for the majority of the time, they would only talk to tell each other what they're going to do next.

Gaku was the first to finish, already waiting at the door for Tenn to be ready. Gaku doubled checked his hair in case if Tenn would say anything about it and decided it looked perfectly fine. Whiles Tenn was sorting himself in the bathroom and bringing the present along with him, Gaku had the chance to quickly sneak in the room and grabbed his clothes he was planning to wear.

Gaku's attire was a simple dark blue formal jacket, a plain white buttoned shirt with the top button undone and a plain dusty blue trousers. He'd gone for a formal yet simple attire for this special day and straightening his jacket, Gaku looked up at the stairs and called out for Tenn. 

"Oi Tenn! You ready yet? You're taking longer than I would've expected." Gaku shouted. 

Just as he shouted out, he heard the door being opened and a moment later, Tenn stood on top of the stairs. 

"Geez, I just needed a couple more seconds and then I hear your sudden outburst" Tenn sighed. 

Tenn's attire was just as simple as Gaku's but more casual than formal. At the upper half of Tenn's body, he was wearing a light pink woollen jacket whiles having a plain white shirt as well. The bottom half, he was wearing plain light blue trousers. 

Gaku watches as Tenn walks down the stair in a elegant manner before reaching the ground floor and stood in front of Gaku. Seeing how awkward the silence was as they were both transfixed at each other's outfit, Gaku outstretched his hand towards Tenn offering his hand. 

"Shall we go?" Gaku smiled. 

At first, Tenn blushed in embarrassment thinking if Gaku was actually being serious but in the end, he placed his hand on top of Gaku's.

"I would love to."

Both intertwine their fingers together tightly holding onto each other's hand as Tenn put his shoes on with the free hand he had and both left walking back to the Capital to go to their destined place as the fireflies in the forest lead them the way with their luminous light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tenn and Gaku arrived at the Capital, there was no one to be seen which was to be expected for Tenn and Gaku as everyone should be either asleep or inside their house. 

It was completely peaceful, almost docile. 

Walking further in the Capital and finally reaching to the place they wanted to go around late at night right from the start of the say especially, Gaku and Tenn gazed at the beauty as their hands were still locked together. 

It was the fountain. 

The place where they first ever met with each other, the colour of the fountain changes ever so often as there was a crystal in the middle lighting the whole fountain in a variety of colours. 

It was just like how they remembered it to be. The fountain, the bench, the midnight sky and the silent breeze. 

"Let's go sit down on the bench first and then we can give each other the gift." Gaku turned to look at Tenn to see him nodding and saying 'okay' in an agreement. 

As they sat down on the bench, they then handed each other the gift that they were holding with their free hand whiles the other hand was already occupied.

"You open your gift first Tenn."

"Alright."

Tenn began to start unwrapping the gift that was placed on his lap and when he unwrapped the gift, it revealed a scarf. The scarf was a light pink shade that had darker pink lines as a design, it was really pretty Tenn thought to himself. 

Tenn realised that he'd been staring at the scarf for quite a long time with Gaku getting a little fidgety unsure whether Tenn likes it or not.

"So... do you like it?" he asked, his face clearly showing how he was worrying.

"What a imbecile question to ask, of course I do." Tenn laughed stroking the scarf to feel how soft it was. "I love it."

Hearing Tenn's approval of his gift, Gaku sighed in relief. "Thank God for that, I ask for a specific material and something that is a light colour and pretty."

Tenn placed the wrapping paper to the side of the bench where there was some space and wrapped the scarf around his neck already feeling the softness of the scarf and was already warming him up, it was a little too big for Tenn but he didn't mind at all. 

"It feels nice and warm~" Tenn mumbled, his words muffled as the scarf covered his mouth. He almost felt like he was in heaven. "Now it's your turn to open up your gift." He said pointing at the gift that was on Gaku's lap waiting to be opened. 

"Oh right, almost forgotten about that." Gaku was immerse as he watched Tenn looking pleased with the gift he gave and not needing to buy a thousand donuts just to satisfy his appetite.

When Gaku started unwrapping his gift, it revealed a simple white box. Gaku placed the wrapping paper to the side of the bench as well before opening the box displaying a silver rounded pendant.

Picking up the pendant, Gaku noticed something that was engraved on the pendant and in closer inspection, he realised it was their first names engraved on it.

"It has our name engraved on it... " he muttered in astonishment. "Did you ask for a customise one?" Gaku turned his head to look at Tenn whose lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to give you something special and unique so I asked them to give you a normal silver rounded pendant and engrave our names on it." Tenn answered. 

"It's really beautiful Tenn, thank you." he smiled, the pendant felt really special to him with their names engrave like that. It's like how there is no one who has the exact same one and the one that Gaku has, is different from all the rest. 

"Here, let me help you put it on." Tenn said coming closer to Gaku and asking for the pendant, Gaku nodded and handed him the pendant. Tenn then asked for Gaku to turn around so that he could place the pendant on. 

Turning around, Gaku felt the cold silver chain of the pendant against his skin whiles waiting until Tenn finished putting the pendant on for him. 

"Finished." Tenn stated, he then turned back to the front and decided to watch the fountain changing colour with the sound of the water moving. The mood felt great Tenn thought and wanted time to stop right now.

Seeing how Tenn was satisfied with giving each other's gift and now just watching the fountain, Gaku wanted to do one more thing before declaring this day, to be special.

"Tenn." Gaku started. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you turn and face me for a sec?" 

"Okay?" 

Tenn didn't understand what was Gaku's intentions were and thought maybe he wanted a serious talk about something but when he turned his head to look at Gaku, the first thing he saw was silver hair. 

Gaku had leaned forward just before Tenn turned to face him and instantly locked their lips together giving a kiss to Tenn, it was only a short quick one and yet, when Gaku released their kiss, Tenn was completely speechless with his cheeks redden. 

"So how was that for our first anniversary kiss?" He asked, grinning as Tenn remained speechless. Gaku thought he needed to kiss Tenn within today as they never really did kiss that much and wanted it to be a tease for Tenn.

Gaku anticipated for Tenn just to call him an idiot, turn his head and say something cute like 'I'll get you one day' or something, however he was undeniably wrong with what Tenn would do.

"You are such a bonehead brute you are." Tenn mocked, repeatedly hitting Gaku multiple times and then turn his head away. 

Well, at least one of the thing Gaku thought was right. 

"Huuuh?!" 

Gaku was about to argue back at Tenn but was stopped as Tenn yanks his lapel of his jacket and straight away locked their lips together once again, the kiss lasted longer than the kiss before as it was more than a tease like Gaku's and instead, more passionate as Gaku returned the kiss. 

After a moment later, Tenn let go of Gaku's lapel and backed away from the kiss, still close to Gaku's face. Tenn and Gaku both saw how red the was and without thinking, both turned away from each other trying to calm their heartbeat down. 

When Tenn's heart finally slowed down back to normal, he gave a quick glance at Gaku and saw that Gaku's heart must've returned back to normal but now, he was slightly shivering from the cold. Tenn admitted that tonight's temperature was colder than usual but since he had a scarf, he was perfectly fine. 

"Here."

Hearing Tenn's voice, Gaku looked back at Tenn and saw that Tenn was holding out his scarf for some reason. 

"What are you doing?" he asked not knowing what Tenn was trying to convey. 

"You seem cold so let's share, I'm pretty it's long enough so hurry up and come closer."

At first, Gaku was about to refused but Tenn probably wouldn't allow it so in the end, he came closer and allowed Tenn to wrap the scarf over him to. Their shoulders were barely touching but feeling each other's warmth along with the scarf, it was perfect watching hearing the tranquil sound of the breeze and water. 

"I love you Tenn." 

Gaku carried on looking at the fountain just in case if Tenn would say something completely different and ruining the mood and probably making him embarrassed because he said something stupid and embarrassing.

Tenn averted his eyes from the fountain and looked at Gaku to see him not teasing or joking this time and was actually being genuine, he thought Gaku was a complete idiot and yet, he loves this idiot with all his heart and without thinking, he leans his head against Gaku's shoulder. 

"I love you to, Gaku."

Feeling Tenn's head on his left shoulder and hearing him saying 'I love you', Gaku smiled and leaned his head against Tenn's.

Just as they were enjoying the moment, they felt something soft but cold landing on their head and when they looked up. It was Snowing.

It didn't bother the two one bit that it was snowing and instead, they carried on leaning on each other with their eyes close enjoying their most special day and moment until they would be ready to go. 

The winter night was much more colder than usual. But even so, Tenn and Gaku were content as they are now, with one another's warmth as the snowflakes gently falling onto the stoned ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> When I heard that I was assigned to do one of my favourite GakuTenn fanfic writers, I was really excited yet nervous and wanted to try my best on this fanfic! 
> 
> It was my first time writing GakuTenn fanfic and having them two character as the main so I hope it was okay for my first attempt, I also tried to include everything and the Fantasy au was the most difficult since I wan't too sure what kind of Fantasy would be the best so I also hope that the Fantasy element of this story is okay.
> 
> Note on their clothing because I am the worse at describing them and in case people wanted to know: Riku was wearing the Tanabata outfit of the King Pudding card. Gaku and Tenn was wearing their story 2 outfit and at the part where they went out to their special location, Tenn wore the bnOURS in Hanabuki outfit and Gaku wore his Shiawase de ite outfit with the added bonus of the pendant being his shuffle talk but maybe a tiny bit bigger(?). 
> 
> Maybe I could even continue with this story since I do like this Fantasy au and want to do more on this but who knows.


End file.
